Compromise To Happiness
by Laeta
Summary: Answers a graveshiftcsi ML challenge. Uses the phrase: gag me with a maggot.


Disclaimer: _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ does not belong to me. The characters are full of inspiration, intelligence, and intrigue that I can't help but borrow them a short while. I heartily enjoy the show and its premise. The events of this story are mine, but the characters are definitely not.

Author's Note: This is for b8kworm. Thank you for watching CSI in the first place. Thank you for getting me hooked. You know that I'll make you sorry for it.  
For the graveshiftcsi members. You all just rock. Want to join? Email Juliet.

Archives: Shipperworld, Working Love, mine. Anybody else, email me. I like to go visiting.

Pairing(s): G/C friendship

Spoiler: none

***** ***** ***** 

Title: Compromise to Happiness

Author: Laeta  
E-mail: ladylaeta@yahoo.com

  


All this time Catherine thought Halloween was a weird night to work. Tonight, the scene that greeted her when she walked into the lab was strange. Crowded around a sheet of paper on the break room table were the three younger criminalists of the night shift. Their actions were even stranger. They were in the midst of an apparently intense session of wheedling, dealing, arguing, and cajoling. The purpose was currently unknown to her and so, deciding to avoid the scene altogether, she veered off for the tranquility of Grissom's office.

As she entered, the quiet was left unbroken. Turning, she reached for the singing bass and absently searched her purse for the batteries that she knew were in there. She bought them specifically for the annoying fish. Finished changing the batteries, she returned the fish to its original resting place. A satisfied grin crossed her face when the fish began to sing its tail off as her hand passed over it.

Catherine turned and entered the office proper to face the startled and, granted, confused visage of Grissom. He was seated to the side of the room where his view of the door was obstructed by some objects on a shelf. Still grinning, she stripped off her jacket and seated herself in the vacant chair at his desk. Beyond the open office door, she could hear three simultaneous groans as the singing of the fish drifted down the hall.

Finally, it shut up and a quiet voice filled the quiet room. "What's with the fish?"

"Bought batteries. I needed a bit of amusement."

A raised eyebrow and a flash of concern in Grissom's eyes were the sole responses to any unsaid explanation on her part. Appreciating the sentiment, she knew she could go to him at any time to air the reason for her unspoken problems. Off handedly, she hoped he knew that worked both ways.

They still had some time before shift officially started so Catherine began to nose through the desk. She really was too comfortable in this office, but that absolutely did not mean she wanted it. It was comfortable the same way Grissom's townhouse was comfortable; the same feeling of well-being that enveloped her whenever she was in his presence.

He had not moved since she claimed his desk. When she started to show interest of its contents, he stretched a little and walked toward her. Dropping into a chair in front of it, he discovered an excellent opportunity to observe Catherine. She looked tired and slightly wound up. There were only two reasons - that he knew of - that could cause her current demeanor. One, a case involving young children; thankfully, they have not had any recently so that could not be the reason. Two, Eddie.

Aware of his concerned scrutiny, Catherine did not pause in her present occupation as she replied, "No, I don't want to talk about it right now. Forget it. Try again later."

This time he answered with a smirk. They really did know each other too well. Catching her eye, he saw a full grin explode on her face. Inwardly sighing, he could only think, "She really is beautiful."

Wanting to hear her voice again, he ventured, "Then why don't you tell me why you're here instead of getting coffee in the break room?"

"You don't enjoy my company?" Her expression showed hurt, but her eyes were shining with the lure of witty banter.

"Just never have the pleasure of it so soon in the day." He managed to pull a straight face.

"Night."

"That's relative. Night could be day and day could be night. It also depends on where you are at the moment."

"Been reading Hume again?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. I was avoiding the break room. They're at it like hyenas in there. I didn't want to get caught in the fray."

Understanding caught Grissom firmly. "Ah, well, I'm letting them pick which holidays to work this year."

"Since we're the ones working, we might as well choose which ones to suffer through? How kind of you."

"I have my moments." He was rewarded with a short laugh from his companion. "Everybody has to be here one night, be on call for another, and the third, they get off completely. I let them work it out amongst themselves as long as there's somebody here."

"Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's?"

"The night of and the night before."

"Do I get a choice, too?"

"First dibs. They work around your choice."

"Trying to spoil me now?" Amusement danced in her eyes and Grissom lost track of the conversation.

Scrambling for an answer, he could only come up with: "I try."

"Alright. I'll work Thanksgiving and take Christmas off." She looked relaxed now but that did not prevent her from being completely serious.

Nodding, Grissom thought that made the most sense. Eddie would probably be taking Lindsey for Thanksgiving and New Year's. He stood to inform the others when Catherine stopped him with an unexpected question.

"What about you, Gil?"

Hesitantly, he met Catherine's eyes. She saw the answer there, loud and clear. He planned to work through all three holidays.

"You do deserve a break, too."

That one quiet statement unnerved him. He had nothing to celebrate, no reasons, or rather, no one to share a celebration with.

She surprised herself with her next words, "Why don't you join me for Christmas, Gil?"

He did not want her pity or sympathy. That was why he gave everybody the choice of when to work so they would not realize that he was going to be there every night. Precisely so that he would not receive any such invitations.

Trying gently to extract himself from the sudden tension and avoid Catherine's temper, he said, "I don't want to intrude -"

Predictably, it came. She leapt up to face him, eye to eye. "I'm not asking out of pity. I'm asking as your friend. Christmas is the one day to especially be with friends. You've always told me that."

Trapped. She had him there.

Anger barely spent, she muttered, "Oh, gag me with a maggot!" Pausing for breath, she continued, "Let me put myself this way: if I see your name on the roster for Christmas Eve and Christmas night, you're going to wish that you took Thanksgiving off. Got it?"

He had no choice but to agree. She always made good on her promises. He could spend days imagining what she would do. Wanting, and being mortally necessary to appease, Grissom warily asked, "How about New Year's?"

Elated, her anger gone, she compromised, "Fine. I'll give you that."

He was constantly amazed by Catherine. He never thought he would see the day when he would agree to taking a holiday off. Tonight, she managed to do just that.

On the other hand, Catherine was stunned by Grissom's agreement. Of course, she knew Lindsey would be ecstatic with his company; they got along great. There was no problem in that direction. She had been meaning to ask him for some time anyway, per Lindsey's request. However, she had been expecting more resistance. The compromise was better than nothing; he would work two nights and take the third off.

Meanwhile, Grissom suddenly recalled a phrase. Turning a questing glance to Catherine, he queried, "'Gag me with a maggot'?"

Glad that the tension had dissipated, Catherine merely grinned and shrugged. "It just came out. C'mon, time to start shift, boss."

Leaving him to wonder at the strangeness of it all, she left to get her coffee. The spring in her step was a result of the irony. She had avoided one strange situation only to walk into another one. However, a glint in her eyes showed her happiness and the glimpse Grissom caught of it lifted his lonely heart.

* * *

© RK 05.Nov.2002


End file.
